


EvenStephens Has Joined The Group Chat

by savxiety



Series: Maxsper Schnikes [1]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: M/M, jasper has a windows computer, like pretty much a windows 98, max and jasper love star wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savxiety/pseuds/savxiety
Summary: Max originally wanted to ruin David. He originally wanted to fuck his counselor's mind up until there was nothing left. The group chat was boring and empty anyways, so he invited the '90s kid who obviously knows nothing about the internet to join it.""Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!""





	1. The Net

**Author's Note:**

> ;-i've noticed that none of the group chat fics i've seen feature jasper, so here  
> ;-there's gonna be some maxsper bc i wanna write maxsper but lost motivation to continue on the guardian demon fic so here

Max normally doesn't row a canoe over a long, green lake to a small haunted island, but the recent group chat that was created so the campers had vibes from home was becoming hella boring. Especially since all David talked about was trees, birds (in which max made the terrible mistake of replying with a 'flipoff' emoji) and Gwen.  
So here he was, adding another member anonymously.

 

The campers were invited to add people who had phones or computers to the chat, because of friendships, or whatever. 

It was fairly easy. Find an old computer at the mansion, get the ancient fuckface of a ghost (Jasper, right? Or was it Casper? He stopped caring.), and add him to the chat. It would instantly make David have nostalgia. But what would Jasper's chat name be? And how would he teach the ghoul to use the computer? His hands would just go through, right?

Max made it halfway to the mansion, muttering things like, 'stupid fucking mansion. Stupid fucking ghosts. Stupid fucking-'

"Oh, hey, look! It's my best bromide, Max! Been a bit, huh?"

Max's face almost went pale as a brown-blonde-haired kid with glowing blue eyes appeared right in front of him.  
"Oh, god. Just-  
Just shut up. Do you happen to know what the internet is, so this can be easier?"

"Well, duh."

Max was relieved, continuing his trail to the mansion. 

"Why do ya ask, m-dude?"

Max ignored the nickname, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to join a chat I happen to be in even though it's stupid as SHIT-" 

"Group chat?"

"Yeah. Now where the fuck is a computer."

"There's a windows computer in my room. Or, it's not really MY room, but I like to stay there in MY free time."

"Take me to it."

So the lonely ghost did, and he could in fact touch the mouse without his hand going through it. Thank god.

"Alright, you're on the site. Gimme a username. Prefereably one with your name in it."

Jasper seemed to be thinking for a long time until he whispered it into Max's ear as if anyone else was around.  
Max nodded, pressed in the letters, and headed off. All Jasper had to do was make his first message.


	2. What the Hell is a Windows 98 ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers get to meet a mysterious new kid via the internet .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐱 hello ! been a while ! i promise to bring this back and ( hopefully ) finish it off by may or june of this year ! as you can tell i have a new aesthetic ( lowercase and spaces between punctuation ) and admin symbols !

BetterThanShakespeare : GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS ! ! ! ! !  
hell : oh god , don't remind us  
TreeDad : MAX!!!! You need to think of others! And change your username!  
hell : fuck you i'm not changing it . also i refuse to be in your shitty plays , preston  
TreeDad : Max!  
BetterThanShakespeare : OH , YOU'LL BE SORRY ! I'M MAKING A PREQUEL TO ' ROMEO AND JULIET ' !  
EvenStephens has entered the group chat , " Camp Friends 🌲 " !  
TreeDad : Oh!  
crippling anxiety : what the hell  
Adventure Zone! : Ooh! ooh! time to assert DOMINANCE!  
crippling anxiety : nikki getback in the tent  
s c i e n c e : wait, wait, wait. who is th even-stephens guy ?

 

! A Request for a Private Message Has Been Sent By : EvenStephens !  
[ × ] Accept  
[ ] Deny

 

EvenStephens : maxmaxmaxwhatdoisay  
hell : first of all , learn to use space  
hell : second of all , who the hell is ' stephens '  
EvenStephens : whatisspace?  
hell : oh jesus  
hell : it's the long ass rectangle that says ' space '  
EvenStephens : oh! i think i got it!!!  
hell : what does ' stephens ' mean  
EvenStephens : it's my last name! pretty cool huh!  
hell : whatever , just use whatever lingo on here to get david going  
EvenStephens : wait.  
EvenStephens : david's on here.  
hell : he's the 'treedad' , you idiot  
EvenStephens : max i can't do this. i'm sorry.  
hell : what do you mean , you even said you wanted to , what the hell!  
hell : jasper  
hell : jasper come on don't make me have to go back to shithole island

 

// the tall blonde shut his device off after logging out . he had some practice , what with practically owning a computer for over fifteen years . he couldn't do this . it's been so long , and he didn't want to scare david again . he wanted david to be able to carry on , not think about a friendship that didn't last ! he wanted his old friend to be happy . and max was pushing his limits . he didn't even seem to notice that a boat made its way into the land of this horrible , dark mansion . he fell back into the bed of his room and allowed a tear to fall onto the fabric , though it didn't stain ; it was just plasma . glowing plasma . he hated it . he hated every second of it . of remembering his old friend who he wasn't able to grow up with , who was used by a man who belonged in jail . //  
// he hoped the best for david . this kid , however - //  
// he was a jerk . he assumed the boy had a reason , though - hell , he was just like him when he was his age .max must have had no one to tell him what was right or wrong before david . but jasper still wouldn't have it . //

" jasper ? "

// the ghost was suddenly brought back to reality . max was here ? was it him ? it sure did sound lik - //

" oh my fucking god , i had no idea ghosts could cry . i wish i didn't know that . "

// two turquoise eyes met sky blue as he wiped away a tear and vanished out of sight . max couldn't see him like this . //

" jasper , come on ! you can't just LEAVE ! i didn't row this fucking far for no reason ! "

" max , you don't understand , "

// the tall blonde answered without appearing physically . //

" no , i don't . "

// sigh . //

" but if that's what it's gonna fucking take for you to understand my case , then i'll listen . you can tell me what - fucking - ever . your favorite color . your mother's maiden name , whatever that means . just don't be stupid . "

// the blonde waited before allowing himself to face the male , eyes gleaming with something he lacked for so long - joy . //

" aiight , homeslice ! did you bring a laptop ? "


End file.
